


Bughead or Barchie? How About Neither.

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, Betrayal, Betty Cooper Bad Girlfriend, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Break Up, Broken Friendships, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Drugs, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, M/M, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, New Beginnings, Nightmares, Overdosing, PTSD, Painkillers, Panic Attacks, Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective FP Jones II, Second Chances, Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Unborn Death, Unwanted Pregnancy, Worried FP Jones II, drug overdose, friend betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead finds out that Betty cheated on him with Archie again. He realizes that she has done this every time he and Betty has a little fight and has had enough. He ends It for good this time. But her betrayal and non-loyalty still hurts and he starts overdosing on painkillers. Archie and Betty find out that Jughead Is In the hospital because of them and end up ending not just their attempts at dating but their friendship. To make things worse Betty Is pregnant with Jughead’s child. Jughead starts suffering from panic attacks and PTSD. FP and Alice need to find out what happened to make Bughead end so destructively. But FP also needs to worry about keeping his boy safe and alive.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Bughead or Barchie? How About Neither.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Takes place after the dinner scene AKA at the end of the 4th Season.

During the celebration at Pops Archie and Betty were talking privately. But It wasn’t as private as they thought. Because Jughead and Veronica walked over and now was hearing everything.

Jughead: You two what?

Betty: Jug I-

Jughead: You know, I didn’t want to realize this, but I do. You two jump on each other every single time Betty and I have a little fight! You have zero loyalty or remorse Betty Cooper! Neither one of you do! I’m done! You hear me?! I’m done! I had enough! I’m done with both of you! If my dad asks tell him I love him but I have moved to the bunker and It’s your and Archie’s fault!

Veronica: We’re done too Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper! Both of you stay away from me!

Without saying a word the four of them took off leaving the party. Betty didn’t try to stop Jughead as he grabbed everything he needed and took off to move to the bunker. But It didn’t take long for FP, Alice, Hiram, Hermione, and Mary to realize their kids were gone.

Mary: Where did they go?

Hiram: I understand If they want to hang out. But this Is pretty rude. They can hang out at the party.

FP: I think the five of us should just go home and check If they’re there. Make sure they are okay.

After the five of them explained to everyone what was going on they left. When FP and Alice got home they found Jughead not only gone but all of his stuff. They also found Betty throwing up In her bathroom.

Alice: Betty, what’s going on honey?

Betty: I don’t know, I don’t feel good

FP: Where’s Jug and why Is his stuff all gone?

Betty: He moved to the bunker FP

FP: What?! Why?!(Gasped)

Betty: I don’t know

Betty, Archie, and Veronica all lied to their parents about what was going on. FP had to find out what made his boy move out of the house. He drove straight to the bunker and soon was ascending down the ladder.

FP: Jug?(Called)

He saw Jughead lying unconscious on the floor by an empty pill bottle.

FP: Jug!

Luckily when he felt for pulse he could feel one. But It was faint and Jughead was very pale. He needed to get his boy to the hospital! He quickly picked him up Into his arms and rushed out of the bunker. Soon he rushed Into the hospital.

FP: My son needs a doctor! Please! He overdosed on painkillers!(Yelled worriedly)

Jughead was quickly laid on a gurney and a breathing mask was put on him as he was rolled away. FP let a sob as he ran his fingers through his hair. What was causing his baby boy so much pain?! He quickly called Alice.

FP: Alice, I found him In the bunker. But I had to take him to the hospital. He overdosed on painkillers!

Alice: Oh my god FP! I’ll be right there! Just me, Betty’s still not feeling good.

They hung up. But Betty heard the whole conversation. As soon as her mom left Betty took a pregnancy test. But when the test came back It was the answer she dreaded. She was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend’s baby! She couldn’t take this! She felt so guilty! She caused someone she loved to overdose and now she had to take care of his kid! But wait, no she didn’t. After she texted Archie what happened and that It was their fault she filled her tub to the top and turned off the water. She got In with her clothes on and held herself under the water. And soon Betty Cooper was gone along with the baby. Meanwhile at the hospital FP and Alice waited worriedly. Soon a doctor walked over to them.

The doctor: You got him here just In time. He’s going to make It. We flushed all of the drugs out of his system and he’s okay. Just very dizzy and out of energy. 

FP: May…. May we see him?

The doctor: I don’t know how responsive he’ll be right now. But you’re welcome In the room now. In fact, you can take him home. Just keep an eye on him and lock all medications. 

As soon as the doctor walked away Alice’s cell phone rang

Alice: It’s JB

She answered

Alice: JB, how’s Betty?

JB: She killed herself Alice! I found she drowned herself In her tub! And from the test I also found In the bathroom she was also pregnant!

Alice fell on her knees sobbing

FP: Alice! What’s wrong?!

Alice: Betty killed herself because she was pregnant with Jughead’s child. She drowned herself In her tub.

FP: Oh my god(Gasped)

FP: Okay(Helped her stand)

FP: I want you to go home and stay with Jellybean honey. I’ll be home soon with Jughead.

He kissed her forehead. Alice continued crying as she left. FP entered Jughead’s room to see him sound asleep. He gently picked him up Into his arms and followed Alice home. When FP got there Betty was being taken away In a body bag. He felt bad for Alice. But he was also thankful Jughead wasn’t joining Betty In a grave. He went Inside and laid Jughead on his bed back In his room where he belonged. He called Sweet Pea.

FP: Hey Sweet Pea, can you and Fangs go to the bunker, grab all of Jughead’s stuff and bring It to his house. Long story, you don’t need to know right now.

Sweet Pea: Okay FP, no problem 

They hung up. Alice walked In.

Alice: JB already locked up anything we would need to worry about. I can’t help but think Betty’s situation and Jughead’s situation are the same somehow.

FP: I’m thinking the same thing Allie. Either way once Sweet Pea and Fangs bring back all of Jughead’s things I’m going to look through Jughead’s laptop and journals. I don’t feel good about It. But I need to help my boy.

Later that night Sweet Pea and Fangs brought all of Jughead’s stuff then left. While FP watched over Jughead he looked through his boy’s laptop. He looked through his latest stories and saw something that wasn’t a story. It said “Every time Betty and I broke up she and Archie kissed. I forgave them every time but no more! I found out she did It again at the party at Pops. I won’t let them hurt me anymore! I’m done with them! Forever this time! They broke and hurt me for the last time!” FP was shocked. He always thought Betty and Archie would always be loyal to Jughead. But apparently that’s not the case. If Fred was here he would tell FP to forgive Archie. But Fred’s not here, and he can never forgive the guy he thought would always be there for his boy. As FP put the laptop on Jughead’s desk Charles walked In.

Charles: Mom told me what happened. How Is he dad?

FP: He’s been sleeping since I brought him home. Listen, I’m going to sleep In here so I can stay with Jug. I want you to stay here tonight on the couch. If Archie Andrews comes here turn him away. He will never go near my son ever again. I’ll explain In the morning.

Charles: Okay dad, good night

FP: Good night

Charles went downstairs as FP crawled Into the bed and started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair. In the morning Jughead groaned and slowly moved his head. He didn’t know where he was and what he was laying on. But soon his vision cleared enough and he saw he was back In Betty’s room In her bed. He felt he was on someone’s chest and felt arms around him. Thinking It was Betty he became upset and tried hard to get off and out of the arms. But the arms were tight.

Jughead: Betty! Let go of me now!(Cried)

But soon he heard his dad’s voice not Betty’s as his dad started rubbing smooth circles on his back.

FP: Shh, Juggie It’s me. It daddy. 

Tears started going down Jughead’s cheeks

Jughead: Daddy(Tried to get off)

But FP simply pushed back gently onto his chest holding him tightly.

FP: No baby, just stay here for a little while yet. Just relax. I’m so sorry Betty and Archie hurt you-

Jughead sniffled

Jughead: How…. How did you know about that?

FP: You overdosed on pills Jug. I had to find out why. I almost lost you Jug. Please don’t do that again! I can’t lose you sweetheart!

Jughead: Please take me back to the bunker! I can’t live here with Betty living here!(Cried)

FP: No way In hell are you living somewhere other then here! Besides, Betty…. Betty killed herself. Listen Jug, If you still want to help Charles with those tapes that’s fine. But he’s not letting you out of his sight. You two will work together. And I want you staying out of that bunker! You hear me son?

Jughead: Yes(Chocked out a sob)

FP: I’m guessing you want to get started right away?

Jughead: It…. It will help a little If I get out of this room for a bit.

FP: That’s why while you’re gone Alice Is going to make sure this room looks like your room and your room only. Not Betty’s.

He kissed his forehead

FP: Let’s get some breakfast In you before you go

After a small breakfast Jughead went to Charles’s office with him. But as soon as Jughead put In the first tape he regretted It. It was a person In a “Betty” mask and a person In a “Archie” mask “making out”. There was a sign that said “It should have been Barchie from the very beginning.” Then the video switched to “Betty” laying In a water filled tub with her clothes on and not moving. Jughead stumbled back gasping. Charles saw he was having a panic attack and ran over and quickly shut off the TV.

Charles: Okay Jug, come here come here(Led him to a bean bag chair on the floor)

Charles put Jughead’s hand on his chest

Charles: Breathe with me baby brother, breathe. You’re okay, I’m right here.

After five more shallow breaths Jughead was breathing normal again. Charles grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and left a long kiss on his forehead.

Charles: I don’t think you watching the tapes Is a good Idea anymore. We don’t know what’s on them and It’s too much for you right now.

Jughead: N-no, I…. I w-want t-to h-help

Charles: Shh(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Charles: You can still help me. Okay? I’m not turning away your help. But you’re going to help me In other ways. No more tapes for you.

One of his co-workers handed him a bottle of water from the fridge.

Charles: Thanks

He put It to Jughead’s lips

Charles: Drink slowly

He helped Jughead take three slow sips before taking the bottle away. Charles grabbed a paper from his desk and returned to Jughead.

Charles: I been talking to dad. We both agreed It wouldn’t be a bad Idea to explore the possibilities that some enemies that you and dad already have could be responsible for the tapes. Like Penny Peabody. Or someone who use to be a Ghoulie or Gargoyle.

Jughead: Gladys Jones, she’s on here

Charles: Dad doesn’t like the Idea that It could be her. But with her working with The Gargoyles and dealing the drugs last year we can’t rule out that she might be a suspect. Dad said she said she was sorry for everything, but still.

Jughead: Hiram Lodge?

Charles: Your friend Veronica says he changed. But we still need to look Into him.

Jughead: Sending his own tapes to his house so It would seem he’s not making them would be smart.

Charles smiled

Charles: The whole time dad and I worked together he bragged how smart you’re and that If writing doesn’t work out you should join the police with him or the FBI with me. Out of all the suspects who do you think Is responsible for the tapes.

Jughead: It’s not the first time Hiram Lodge went up against his own daughter. So I wouldn’t rule him out just because “Veronica” was In the last video. But I also have been wondering about Penny lately. Where did she go? What Is she doing? She always told me she would destroy Riverdale. Maybe the videos are her way. And maybe all these videos are leading up to something worse.

Charles: Where was the last place you saw Penny Peabody?

Jughead: The Southside. Plus Greendale. I thought of someone else who should be on the suspect list. Darla Dickinson. She was a big enemy of Archie. But Betty and I also had a run with her one day. Apparently The Dickinsons are from Centerville. 

Charles: Okay, I think the best thing to do right now Is to have The Serpents work with my men. We’ll cover more ground that way. We’ll start with both the South and North side of Riverdale then Greendale. We’ll save Centerville for last. 

Jughead made his phone calls to The Serpents and told them what was going on.

Charles: Time for a lunch break. You want pizza? Or maybe Chinese food?

Jughead: Am I staying here all night?

Charles: For now on you’ll be coming with me here every day and won’t be going home until mom or dad get home. You’re on suicide watch until further notice and I’m the watcher. But look at It this way, you’ll get to help me with my work and we get to hang out all the time and get to know each other more. For example, ever since Chic I been using Bumble. Hoping to find a new lover. Are you just Into girls or-

Jughead: No. I started realizing for a while now that I like boys too. 

He forced a smile

Jughead: And let me guess, you want to sign me up for Bumble.

Charles: Wouldn’t hurt(Smiled)

His cell phone rang. It was FP. 

Charles: Hey dad, what’s up?.... Okay, I’ll tell him.

Jughead: What Is It?

Charles: I know you don’t care. Frankly I don’t care either with how he hurt you. But Mary Andrews said all of Archie’s friends turned him away and stopped being his friend after what he did to you and Veronica. Mary was so afraid he was going to commit suicide like Betty did. So she had him move Into Shady Groove. Now Mad Dog Moore runs Archie’s community center. And Mary moved to be closer to Shady Groove. Now, about your answer for lunch? Seriously, I’m hungry. 

Jughead laughed

Jughead: Pizza. Who moved Into Mary’s house?

Charles: No one yet 

A week went by of Jughead helping Charles with his work. But Jughead was still depressed and was having panic attacks. Plus nightmares. Jughead still couldn’t get used to sleeping In Betty’s old room let alone her bed despite the decoration change. So he slept on the couch every night. That night Jughead was asleep on the couch when someone started shooting at the house causing him to roll off of the couch and take cover. As soon as the shooting was done FP ran over to Jughead as Alice ran upstairs to check on Jellybean. 

FP: You okay Jug? 

Jughead: Yeah, I think so

FP: I’ll look Into this In the morning. But I will call some cops to watch the house until morning. But I also want you and JB sleeping with Alice and I the rest of the night.

FP: Come on(Gently pulled Jughead to his feet)

The family went Inside FP and Alice’s room and Alice locked the door just In case. After FP made his phone call JB crawled In on Alice’s side and Jughead crawled In on FP’s side. Early In the morning FP woke up to hear Jughead crying and see him shivering. 

FP: Jug(Pulled the blanket up to Jughead’s shoulders)

He put his arm around his son’s waist

FP: Another nightmare?

Jughead: No, a dream. A really good dream.

FP kissed Jughead’s shoulder

FP: Then why are you crying baby?

Jughead rolled over so he was facing his dad

Jughead: Because I wish It was real

FP started rubbing Jughead’s left cheek

FP: Betty and Archie never betrayed you?

Jughead nodded yes. FP leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

FP: I know sweetheart, I know. I wish that never happened to you either. Come on, the alarms going to go off soon anyways.

They quietly crawled out of the bed without waking Alice and Jellybean. As soon as Jughead settled at the kitchen counter the phone rang.

FP: Hello?.... Okay, thanks Charles

He hung up

Jughead: What Is It dad?

FP: After doing some Investigating In Centerville some of The Serpents found out that Penny Peabody has been living there. They also found out that she has been dating and having an affair with a student at Riverdale High. They don’t know the name yet. Please be careful with making new friends right now. If a kid who’s not already your friend starts talking to you don’t trust them.

After FP dropped Jughead off at school Jughead got a drink at the fountain. As soon as he turned down a hallway he and another boy accidently walk Into each other knocking each other onto the floor. Jughead started picking up the guy’s books.

Jughead: I’m sorry

The guy: No, It’s my bad

Jughead handed the books to him. They stood up.

The guy: Thank you. Hey, I recognize you. We actually matched on Bumble. I’m Jay, Jayden Summers.

Jughead: Oh yeah, I recognize you

Jayden: We matched because we both had horrible experiences and came off a bad relationship. We both are very venerable and need to take things slow. If you’re willing to give us a try, I’ll take things slow and won’t force anything on you. In fact, I’m friends with Kevin and Fangs. They’re going to movies tonight and was wondering If we both wanted to go with.

Jughead: Truthfully, I could use a night out. But I still got to ask my dad. I’m still on suicide watch with how fragile I am still.

Jayden: I know, I had to ask my mom If It was okay. I told her Kevin’s dad would be both driving us there from school and picking us up from the movies.

Jughead: That would make my dad feel better. Okay, just don’t expect any hand holding or kissing.

Jayden: Like I said, I also want to take things slow

Jughead: Let me go call my dad

As soon as he was somewhere private he called FP

FP: Hey boy, Is something wrong? 

Jughead: No, Fangs and Kevin Invited me to the movies right after school and-

FP: I’m happy you’re ready to start hanging out with your friends again. But I’d still feel better If an adult that we knew was driving you to the movies and to home. Do you want me to call Charles?

Jughead: Mr. Keller Is our ride

FP: Good, have fun sweetheart

They hung up. After a long night of watching “Deepwater Horizon” at the theater the four of them waited outside for their ride.

Jughead: I…. I actually had a good time

Jayden: Me too. You’re sweet, and funny.

Jughead gave a small laugh

Jughead: And you’re hotter than your pictures

Jayden: Right back at you

But soon five men In green jackets surrounded the four boys. Penny Peabody walked over wearing the same jacket.

Penny: Hiya Jonesy. I see you met my new gang The Arachnids. Good job Jayden. Or should I still call you Hayden? I knew you would bring Jughead to me.

Jughead: What?!(Gasped)

Jayden: No! Jughead I swear! This was the bad relationship I came out of last year! I changed my looks and my name after my mom put a restraining order against her! Once I found out what she really was I left her! My twin sister who goes to the school also had to change who looks and name for her own safety! I had no Idea who you were or that you two knew each other! I swear! Jughead please!(Cried)

Penny: Yeah, about your sister, that community center Jones’s ex best friend ran Is going to get a surprise In the morning.

Jayden: You monster! Leave me and my sister alone already! Leave Jughead alone!(Cried)

Penny: Come with me Jones and I’ll leave your daddy alone. I always had a thing for him and I could always make him pay for choosing not just Gladys but Alice Smith over me.

Fangs: Jug don’t!(Cried)

Jughead a wiped a tear as he stepped forward

Fangs: Jug no!(Cried)

But It was too late. Jughead got In Penny’s car and she took off. When Jughead woke up he was In his boxers, tied to a chair, and had tape on his mouth. He could tell he was In that abandoned house by Fox Forrest. 

Penny: Mystery solved Jones, It has been my Arachnids who have been wearing the masks In the tapes while I film. They have been telling me everything that has been happening to you and your little friends and I have been enjoying the pain of what you and your friends been through while my friends acted them out. But now I get to commit the tragedy for the film. My friends acted It out so you could see It. Don’t worry, I’ll send a copy of the tape to your precious dad.

She turned on the TV. It showed Fox Forrest after dark. It showed “Jughead” In his boxers In a coffin filled with water. “Jughead” was not moving and had tape on his mouth with his hands tied behind his back and feet tied together.

Penny: That’s right Jones. You’re going to drowned just like your ex girlfriend. Your daddy Is going to lead another search party for you. But we’ll see If you’re alive this time. 

Meanwhile Tom Keller showed up to the theater to pick up Kevin, Fangs, Jughead, and Jayden. But only saw Kevin and Fangs.

Tom Keller: Son, what’s wrong? Where’s Jughead and Jayden?

Fangs: There’s a new gang In town led by an old enemy. Penny Peabody. The gang Is called The Arachnids. The Arachnids kidnapped Jayden and Penny kidnapped Jughead.

Kevin: Penny also said they did something to Jayden’s sister and left her at Andrews Community Center.

Tom Keller: Okay, we’ll go talk to FP. We’ll do two search parties. One for Jughead and one for Jayden.

Meanwhile FP just put In the video tape he received. Both his and Charles’s heart dropped.

Charles: We’ll find him dad

But then the video switched to a live feed of a young boy pinned to the back wall of the old Andrew house with nails In his hands and feet. Soon Tom Keller ran In with Kevin and Fangs.

Fangs: FP! Penny’s back! She’s the leader of a new gang The Arachnids. She took Jughead!

Kevin: And the gang took our friend Jayden Summers

Charles turned the TV the other way

Charles: Is this Jayden? The feed Is live.

Kevin: Yes! He’s alive! Oh my god! That’s Archie’s old house!

Tom Keller: I think we should split up. FP, you and Charles start a search party along with your Serpents and Charles’s men. I should take the cops to Mary’s old house just In case those Arachnids or Penny Is still there.

Kevin: Wait, what about Jayden’s sister? Penny said they did something to her and left her at Andrews Community Center. 

Charles: Then I should go to Archie’s old house with my men. You own the community center now Tom with Mad Dog Moore. You take the cops to the center and help the girl.

Soon the phone rang

FP: Hello?.... We were just Informed Mr. Moore. Keep her and everyone Inside and lock the doors. Mr. Keller will be there with some cops soon. Do what you can to take care of the girl and her Injuries. 

He hung up. Charles went straight to Archie’s old house. The closer he got he could hear Jayden sobbing and saying “ I’m so sorry Jughead.” Meanwhile FP, Fangs, and The Serpents were In Fox Forrest with their flashlights shouting for Jughead. Fangs ran over to a cliff where he could see a ravine. He saw the closed coffin nailed shut.

Fangs: FP! I found It!

FP: Everyone stay back! 

He ran down and over to the coffin. He used a hammer to get all of the nails out then lifted the lid off. Jughead wasn’t breathing, had a stab wound on his left side, and some burns on his arms. FP quickly took him out of the coffin, took the tape off of his mouth, and untied his hands and feet. He started doing mouth to mouth and pushing on Jughead’s chest.

FP: Juggie baby, come on breathe!

….

FP: Boy breathe! Come on Jug!

After five more mouth to mouths and pushing on his chest five more times water came out of Jughead’s mouth. Jughead who was barley breathing and exasted started whimpering. 

FP: God, you’re freezing!

Reggie: Here(Handed him a big blanket)

FP wrapped Jughead In It and picked him up Into his arms.

FP: Shh

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: Daddies got you baby. You’re okay.(Said Into his hair)

FP rushed him to the hospital. The doctors removed Jughead’s clothing, covered him with a blanket, and put warm compresses on him. They rubbed lotion on his arms and took care of the stab wound.

Doctor 1: He does have hypothermia. But he’s okay now. Let him rest, he Is very weak. Besides, a patient named Jayden Summers who said he’s a friend of your son said he needs to talk to “his friend’s dad.” I don’t think he knows you’re the sheriff.

FP walked out of Jughead’s room and Into Jayden’s. 

Jayden: Are you…. Are you Jughead’s dad?

FP: I am. How do you know my son?

Jayden: We matched on a dating app. Then I went to the movies with him, Fangs, and Kevin. When I get a chance I need to apologize to him.

FP: Apologize for what?

“ Oh great, another lover and friend that betrayed him” thought FP.

Jayden: First off, I swear I had no Idea who he was before this morning. Nore did I have any Idea who Penny really was or that she hated Jughead and wanted to hurt him-

FP: You’re the one The Serpents found out was having an affair with Penny Peabody.

Jayden: Yes, we met last year and started dating for a little bit. But It wasn’t long before I found out who she really was and dumped her. My mom put a restraining order against her, changed mine and my sister’s looks and names, and moved us to Riverdale. My sister and I were home schooled until this school year. I didn’t recognize Jughead from the dating app until we ran Into each other In the school hallway. Knowing we both came out of not only bad relationships but bad experiences we decided to start hanging out and see where things go. But take things slow. Penny took him while we were waiting for Mr. Keller and her Arachnids took me. I knew In my heart Penny would find me and hurt me someday. I never wanted Jughead hurt In the process. But with her already being his enemy too I guess that was out of my control. 

FP was shocked by the time he was done

Jayden: I understand If neither of you believe me and want nothing to do with me.

FP sighed sadly

FP: You’re a scared hurt kid just like my boy. It’s not your fault you didn’t know who Penny was. What happened Is not your fault. Jughead will come around. I’ll help him. But Jughead will be okay and so will your sister. As sheriff I do have to ask thought, what Is your and your sister’s real names?

Jayden: I’m Hayden Napler. My sister Is Callie. 

FP: And your parents?

Jayden: Mercedes and Taylor. But we never knew our dad, he died when we were babies. My mom works at the Riverdale Bank.

FP: I’ll have my other son find your mom and bring her here. Rest now, everything Is okay.

He walked out. In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see his dad looking at him.

Jughead: Daddy?(Said weakly)

FP: Hey baby, how are you feeling?(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: So weak. Dad, It was Penny who-

FP: Who was making the tapes?

Jughead nodded yes

Jughead: You warned me to stay away from strangers right now. I’m sor-

FP: If you mean Jayden he’s telling the truth. I can tell. He’s a good kid Jug. He had nothing to do with Penny taking you. Give him a chance son. He’s just as hurt and scared as you are. Let me guess, your brother signed you up on a dating sight.

Jughead smiled and laughed lightly 

Jughead: Yeah, he did

FP: Well, It’s too soon to say. But I think you found the one this time. Give Jayden a chance. Come on, let’s go home.

FP gently picked him up Into his arms. The next day at school Jayden passed Callie and Mad Dog making out as he walked over to Jughead.

Jayden: If you need time before you start talking to me again I under-

Jughead kissed his lips

Jughead: Let’s get over our fears and trust Issues together

They started making out. That morning all of The Arachnids were caught and arrested and so was Penny Peabody. The Arachnids admitted to shooting at the Jones/Cooper house.


End file.
